This invention relates to garment display devices and more particularly, to a detachable pants bar and garment hanger.
In display, storage or shipment of a variety of garment combinations such as pants and coats, slacks and blouses, etc., it is highly desirable that the garment be supported from the same hanger. In this manner, the color combinations between the matching garments are readily visible to a customer. Also, employing the same hanger reduces the amount of space required for storage or transport and prevents separation of the garments. Heretofore various garment hangers have been proposed which include a hook-supported hanger for the coat or blouse and an elongated bar extending between the arms of the hanger over which the pants or slacks may be draped.
One such hanger combination has been formed by molding the pants bar as an integral piece with the hanger during the manufacturing process. This form of hanger and pants bar is not totally acceptable in all applications since the pants bar may not be needed. Use of such an integral pants bar and hanger substantially increases the cost involved in the display, storage or shipment of garments which do not have matching pants or slacks. In an attempt to increase the versatility of a hanger and include provision for common display of a pair of pants, various forms of hangers including detachable pants bars have been proposed.
One such detachable pants bar and hanger includes a generally inverted V-shaped, hook-supported hanger having a central portion and integral arms. The ends of the arms are formed with opposed, generally horizontally extending sockets. A cylindrical pants bar is provided and is adapted to have each end inserted within the sockets. Although providing a detachable pants bar and hanger, this approach has not been totally satisfactory. For example, in order to permit ease of assembly of the pants bar to the hanger it must be formed from a fairly resilient material so that it may be bowed to permit insertion of the ends into the socket. Subsequently, when a pair of pants or slacks are draped on the bar, the bar will bow in the center resulting in a generally unsightly appearance. Further, if the weight of the pants or slacks exerts a sufficient force on the bar, the ends will slip from the sockets. This highly undesirable result may occur when the hanger and detachable pants bar combination are employed to support a single coat and more than one pair of pants or slacks. If the ends of the bar are glued or otherwise permanently secured to the sockets of the hanger after assembly, this problem would be eliminated. However, the subsequent versatility of the hanger pants bar combination is also eliminated.
Therefore, a need exists for a hanger and detachable pants bar display device wherein the bar is positively but detachably locked to the hanger in a sturdy fashion preventing detachment or deformation caused by forces exerted on the pants bar during use. Further, a need exists for a garment hanger and pants bar of the type described which is easily manufactured, simple in construction and yet is readily detachable when the hanger is to be employed for the display of coats, shirts or blouses without the display of matching pants or slacks.